Electrochemical cells, such as fuel cells, include pathways for the transport of charged chemical species. Ions from electrochemical reactions are transported through an ion-exchange membrane (e.g., a proton exchange membrane) and electrons are transferred between adjacent fuel cells. In some types of cells, a path for proton conductivity is integrated within the fuel cell while a path for electron conductivity is created between adjacent fuel cells to provide an electrical circuit from the positive and negative electrical connections of the fuel cell device.
A class of fuel cell architecture is emerging for use in micro fuel cell applications that includes a thin layered fuel cell structure with neighboring fuel cells arranged adjacent to each other in an array. The fuel call array can include multiple fuel cells with electrically conductive paths between them. There exists a need for improved manufacturing methods for producing such fuel cell architecture.